Series 20
* Tracy Blagdon * Ian McCue |composer(s)=Chris Renshaw |narrator(s)=Mark Moraghan |no_of_episodes=28 |released=5th September 2016 - 13th June 2017 |previous=Season 19 |next=Season 21}} The '''twentieth season' of the television series began production in 2014 and aired on television on 5th September 2016 in the UK and on 21st October 2016 in the US. Episodes Songs * Glynn's Christmas Wish * It's Halloween * James the Really Splendid Engine (CGI Version) * Accidents Will Happen (CGI Version) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Harvey * Emily * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Stafford * Flynn * Marion * Skiff * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Millie * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kevin * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Lord Callan * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Percival * Sir Robert Norramby * The Three Railway Inspectors * The Ffarquhar Policeman * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Bird Watcher * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Grumpy Passenger * Barrow Football Fan * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Puppet Show Entertainers * Duck's Driver * Douglas' Driver * The Kellsthorpe Road Stationmaster * The Thin Clergyman * Spencer * Owen * Jem Cole * Farmer McColl * The Postman * Stephen's Competitors * Scruff * Mavis * Winston * Skarloey * Luke * Slip Coaches * Bertie * Jeremy * Big Mickey * Merrick * The Two Bakers * The Dock Manager * The Teacher * Two Schoolchildren * The Foreman * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Lady with the Big Hat * Albert * Albert's Wife * King Godred * Daisy's Fitter * Rajiv * Yong Bao * Carlos * Shane * Sailor John Characters Introduced * Hugo * Bradford * Fergus Duncan * Willie * Captain Joe * The Museum Manager * Franz * The Fat Clergyman Half Hour Format Be Good to Your Friends * Sidney Sings * Song: Spring is Here! * The Earl's Quiz: King of the Railway and Kevin's Cranky Friend (PBS Kids) * Diesel and the Ducklings * Toad and the Whale (Nick Jr.) * Learn with Thomas Being Nice to Others(PBS Kids) * Guess Who Puzzles? - Timothy and Jack (PBS Kids) Patience and Rules * The Railcar and the Coaches * Song: Troublesome Trucks * The Earl's Quiz: King of the Railway and Away From the Sea * Saving Time * Learn with Thomas Doing Too Much at Once * Guess Who Puzzles - Reg and Harvey A Time for Sharing * Letters to Santa * Song: There's Snow Place Like Home * The Earl's Quiz: Cranes & The Thomas Way * Love Me Tender * Learn with Thomas Be There For Your Siblings * Guess Who Puzzles - Reg Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James (until All in Vain), Harvey, Whiff, Glynn, Salty, Norman, Sir Handel, Bert, Harold, Captain, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, Willie, the Bird Watcher, the Railway Inspectors, the Great Composer, the Welsh Bird Watcher, the Grumpy Passenger, the Great Railway Show Judge, the Male Puppet Show Entertainer, the Policeman, the Museum Manager, Franz, the Knapford Stationmaster, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, the Kellsthorpe Road Stationmaster, Some Washdown Workmen, Some Quarry Workers and Some Passengers * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and Trevor * Rob Rackstraw as James (Tit for Tat only), Toby, Donald, Hugo, Flynn, Bradford, Fergus Duncan, the Thin Clergyman, the Welsh Bird Watcher (Mike's Whistle only), Some Quarry Workers, Douglas' Driver and Some Passengers * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Ryan, Paxton, Peter Sam, Jack, Mike's Driver and Some Passengers * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry and a Workman * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, the Duke of Boxford, Captain Joe, Bert's Driver, Rex's Driver and Some Passengers * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Lady Hatt, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford, the Blond-haired Boy, the Ginger-haired Boy, the Female Puppet Show Entertainer and Some Passengers * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Jerome, Max and Oliver the Excavator * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex, the Fat Clergyman and Duck's Driver * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney, a Railway Inspector and a Steamworks Worker * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Miranda Raison as Millie * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * William Hope as Iron Bert * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and Monty * David Menkin as Porter (Pouty James only) * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Jules de Jongh as Caitlin * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks USA and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Iron Bert, Rocky, the Duke of Boxford and the Blond-haired Boy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, 'Arry, Harold, Max, Kevin, a Signalman and a Dryaw Station Worker * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Stanley (Saving Time), Hugo, Flynn, Bradford, Monty, Fergus Duncan, the Thin Clergyman, the Welsh Bird Watcher (Mike's Whistle only), Some Quarry Workers, Douglas' Driver and Some Passengers * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Trevor and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Caitlin, Lady Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford and the Ginger-haired Boy (Pouty James) * Steven Kynman as Duck, Ryan, Paxton, Peter Sam, Mike's Driver and Passengers * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Norman, Sir Handel, Bert, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Willie, the Bird Watcher, the Railroad Inspectors, the Great Composer, the Welsh Bird Watcher, the Grumpy Passenger, the Great Railway Show Judge, the Male Puppet Show Entertainer, the Policeman, the Museum Manager, Franz, the Knapford Stationmaster, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, the Kellsthorpe Road Stationmaster, Some Washdown Workmen, Some Quarry Workers and Some Passengers * Matt Wilkinson as Captain Joe, Bert's Driver, Rex's Driver and Some Passengers * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Female Puppet Show Entertainer and Some Passengers * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * David Menkin as Porter and Jack * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Jerome and Oliver the Excavator * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex, the Fat Clergyman and Duck's Driver * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney, a Railroad Inspector and a Steamworks Worker * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * John Schwab as Stanley (Pouty James) * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * John Hasler as Rheneas Trivia * The last seven episodes of the season: Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks, Mucking About, Cautious Connor, All in Vain, Tit for Tat, Mike's Whistle, and Useful Railway, were incomplete at the time Arc Productions went bankrupt and were finished off by Jam Filled Toronto after Jam Filled Entertainment bought the aforementioned studio. * Tracy-Ann Oberman joins the voice cast. * Only seven episodes were licenced to PBS (Sidney Sings, Diesel and the Ducklings, Saving Time, Letters to Santa, Love Me Tender, The Railcar and the Coaches, and Mucking About). However, The Christmas Coffeepot aired on Nickelodeon along with Terence Breaks the Ice from the following season. Other episodes from the season were eventually aired there following its official move in March 2018. * This is the first season of multiple things: ** The first season of the CGI Series not to have any returning characters in CGI. ** The first season since the fourth season to have adaptations of the Railway Series stories. ** The first season to have music composed by Chris Renshaw after Robert Hartshorne and Peter Hartshorne's contracts ended after production of the nineteenth season and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** The first season to feature the Skarloey Railway, but not to have any episodes dedicated to them. ** The first season to have episodes animated by Jam Filled Toronto. ** The first season since the sixteenth season where Thomas appears in every episode, but does not speak in all of them. ** The first season since she joined the voice cast in King of the Railway not to have Rebecca O'Mara as part of the voice cast. It is also the first season not to have Jonathan Broadbent as a part of the voice cast since he joined in the seventeenth season. * This is the second season of two things: ** The second season not to have Thomas' name titled in any of the episodes, with the first being the fifteenth season. ** The second season to have 28 episodes, the first being the tenth season. * This is the last season of a few things: ** Ian McCue's last season as producer for HiT Entertainment. ** Robert Anderson's last season as producer for Arc. ** Kallan Kagan's last season as executive producer for Arc. ** Boris Andreev's last full season as art director. ** Karen Davidsen's last season as head of production for HiT Entertainment. ** The last season produced by HiT Entertainment. Mattel Creations took over from Journey Beyond Sodor onwards. ** The last season where Keith Wickham voices James in the UK, as Rob Rackstraw takes over starting with Tit for Tat. ** The last season to air on PBS Kids. Source * https://twitter.com/SiF_Tweets/status/529215740445200386 * http://www.spotlight.com/interactive/cv/1/M104583.html * http://www.klru.org/schedule/episode/282011/ Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons